


Second chances

by Saku015



Series: Mikorei Week 2016 [3]
Category: Durarara!!, K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Crossover, M/M, Minor Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: There are only a few people who are lucky enough to get second chances.





	Second chances

Mikoto had been dreaming about that boy from time to time since he started high school. On his first day as the cherry blossoms were falling around him, the only thing he was searching for were dark ruby eyes glittering with mischief – he had no idea why. Izumo asked him if he was all right and he only answered with a quick nod. 

He did not know what those dreams meant, but as the years passed by, they became irritating. With every passing year, they turned out more and more detailed – in the sexual way. It was understandable as a healthy grown up man, his needs were urgent and the dreams did not help.

”Do you believe in reincarnation, king?” Totsuka, one of his best friends, asked him one night as he, Totsuka and Izumo were in HOMRA, waiting for its closing hour, so all of them could go to sleep – not that he wanted to.

”The shit which says that you were someone else before you were born?” Totsuka nodded. ”So, in your opinion, I have vivid dreams about the man my past self wanted to kill and fuck at the same time?”

”Exactly!” Tatara said excitedly.

”You read too many romantic novels, Totsuka,” Mikoto said, puffing out the smoke of his cigarette. 

They heard the sound of the small bell tinkling and Izumo greeting the new costumer. Mikoto looked up rather uninterested, but as soon as he saw the man who stepped into the bar, his cigarette literally fell out of his mouth.

When their eyes met, Mikoto’s brain gave more than one order to his body. Suddenly, he could not decide whether he wanted to kick the stranger’s ass or kiss him senseless, but he knew that his state was unsustainable. All of the sudden, a properly fold handkerchief appeared in front of him and Mikoto looked up in surprise.

”We usually give tissues to those who cry,” the stranger said, looking at Mikoto with those incredibly beautiful purple eyes of his. Mikoto raised his hand in surprise, only registering then that his cheeks were damp. ”You did not even realize?”

”Shut up!” Mikoto muttered, taking the tissue away. He could still see through his tears how his new (old?) acquaintance’s lips curled up to a small smile.

”Munakata Reisi,” Mikoto heard the other speaking up. He looked at him, seeing the outstretched hand in front of him.

”Suoh Mikoto,” Mikoto said, accepting the hand. When their hands touched, Mikoto felt as electricity rushed through his body and he knew the other man – Munakata Reisi – felt it too.

He did not know what kind of relationship they had in their past life, but one thing was clear: theirs was one of the most complex relationships Mikoto had ever known.


End file.
